


It's Been So Long

by StrawbaerryJay



Series: The Times T.Jeff and A.Ham Had Sex [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, I was trying to write fluff and then this happened, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, forgive me lin for i am sin, i was half asleep writing smut lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawbaerryJay/pseuds/StrawbaerryJay
Summary: It's been so long since they last say each other in person. How are they suppose to keep there hands to themselves when they finally get to?I separated this into two parts because I was typing until 2am and I got stuck on a concept and was to lazy to try to dig myself from out that whole when I need sleep.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been six months, twenty-two days, and fourteen hours since Alexander Hamilton had last seen Thomas Jefferson. Anyone who didn't know all the details to their relationship would have thought he would be ecstatic due to the fact that his longtime rival had to go to Monticello for business, but it seemed to be the exact opposite. 

Not seeing the man every day at work or secretly at either of their homes was eating him up inside. Well, he had seen him through late night Skype calls that mainly consisted of Jefferson listening to him ramble about work or John Adams- the most recent object of annoyance in Alexander's life. One time it had taken Thomas exactly two hours and thirty-five minutes to calm him down enough to not write and openly posted letter to the man an absolutely destroy his reputation. It was harder to do so when he was in a completely different state than the other.

"I can't believe him! Did he really think I wouldn't hear about him talking shit behind my back? Who the fuck is he to talk shit about where I come from and call me a creole bastard behind my back? I do my job while he runs off whenever he gets the chance, not to fucking mention that I think Abigail Adams is the one actually calling all the shots considering he just fucking hides behind her like a little bitch every time someone calls him out for acting like a little bitch!" Alexander was typing as they spoke so the sound of the keyboard had been loud in his ears.

"Alexander, just breathe." Thomas couldn't help but chuckle at the man's rant. His words seemed to have an opposite effect though, causing the man to take a deep breath to start over again. "Don't talk about Adams when I'm coming home in three days."

That shut him up rather quickly and he looked to Jefferson in slight disbelief before speaking. "Really?'

"Yep, I just got the email from Washington today. He needs me back in New York by Thursday. Friday we have a meeting and apparently you've been trying to do a lot of work while I’m away, huh?" He could see the slight blush in the man's ears at his words and the fact brought Thomas nothing but joy. "I can come over that night so we can work off any frustration from the meeting." He smirked and shimmed in his seat a bit, causing a rise out of Alexander.

"No way! It's been over six months since I’ve seen you, Jefferson! You're coming over the minute you get back into town. If not I’m going to the gay bar across town and setting myself up for the night-"

"You would never!"

“Wouldn’t I?” Thomas felt jealousy rise in him at Alexander’s words and small growl left him as his voice dropped to a dangerous octave.

"You know at to talk that way when you're speaking to me, Alexander. It can end up really badly for you..." Hamilton felt his heart skip a beat at the man’s words, taking a deep breath. “Remember the last time you joked around like that? You had been going in and out of Washington’s office- remember that?” Alexander’s face was red as he recalled the details of the story without Jefferson needing to say them. Thomas continued on anyway. “God, you were driving me nuts with that and then you made me wait during lunch one day so you could talk to him about something? God, you had it coming after that. I still remember the way you looked bent over my desk like that.” 

“Thomas…” Alexander’s voice was a whine as he put his head on his desk and the man continued, sitting back with a smirk.

“You looked amazing, honestly. Your hair was such a mess while you moaned like a whore. You were so loud that I had to use my good tie to gag you so you wouldn’t raise any suspicions and I should have blindfolded you too because holy fuck. The look in your eyes told me how much you wanted me. They were dark and I could see every little dirty thing you wanted me to do to you. To treat you like the little whore you are.” He smirked at the moan coming from Alexander, fully aware of what the man was doing out of sight of the camera. “God, I could have fucked you into that desk all day. Maybe have you beg for it, beg for my cock. That would put a good use to that mouth of yours.”

“Thomas… please-”

“There you go. That’s what I like to hear coming from those beautiful lips of yours, not those smart mouth comments that get your ass in trouble. You sound just perfect begging for me like that while you play with yourself. What's it like getting off on just my voice, Alexander? God- aren't you just the little slut." There was another moan and the other man's escalated breathing became obvious. "I can't wait to get home just to fuck you into every piece of furniture in your apartment. When John comes home, I won't stop. I want him to see what a whore you are with your mouth open so wide while you scream my name so damn loud. I want to make it clear to him that you’re mine and only mine."

"Oh, god- Thomas, please. Please, fuck me the way you want me. I'll do whatever you want me-"

"Of course you will, Alexander." His voice came out sing-song, a smirk on his face as he looked at the other man and listened to the long whine that escaped him. "Look into the camera for me, baby..." Alexander hesitated as he did as he was told. "Beautiful...”

The man looked at Jefferson with such a want it made something in him stir, wanting to give Alexander all of him. Even if they were just fucking, a part of him didn't want to leave the man so alone and miserable. Alexander wanted him so badly, so intensely. “Please…” His voice was a whine as Jefferson shifted his hand slightly, pressing the print screen button so Alexander wouldn’t notice. A grin broke out across his face as he sat back calmly in his chair. 

“God, I can’t wait to hear those words at full volume. I miss the way you scream my name and I can hear it all around us. I bet anyone in the house can hear you now- where’s Laurens?” His voice was laced with slight panic as he sat forwards in his seat.

“Work…” Alexander moaned out in response as he was getting close and Jefferson relaxed a bit. “No worries.”

“For you, maybe.” It didn’t take Jefferson long to get back into character, playing off his earlier panic at the thought of Alexander being caught in such a situation. “Imagine John’s face if he had caught you like that- with me talking to you of all people. The poor man would have heart attack, but it would be worth it. He’d be jealous that I get you like this so easily. With just my words you’re a hopeless mess.”

“Thomas-” Alexander let out a loud, strangled moan as he came. His face returned to the desk and Jefferson smirked as he yawned, leaning back further in his chair.

“Good boy… I’ll see you Thursday night, you better be home early.” Alexander nodded and Jefferson ended the call there. He got up and closed his laptop, yawning as he made his way to the bathroom before heading off to bed for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that this was just an excuse to practice dirty talk- in a way. OMl, I never do this and I have no idea if you can consider this dirty talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the writing is all over the place. I've been writing this on and off for a while and I kinda finished it up at around 2 am so idk and idgaf. I finally finished it.

Thursday came quickly and Jefferson couldn’t seem to sit still in his plane seat as the ride took him closer and closer to New York- to Hamilton. 

He really shouldn’t be excited by the thought of seeing the smaller man, finding his own giddiness ridiculous because he really wasn’t all that special. After all this time, someone wouldn’t grow use to his smart mouth and outlandish comments but every single word of his flooded Jefferson’s senses. It was ridiculous because they were just fucking and nothing else. There was no romance to be found between them- not a smidge of it. 

That didn’t seem to change the fact that Thomas was letting his mind wander to how their night would unfold while he sat in his plane seat, a grin spreading across his face at the thought of Alexander’s hopeless moans and strangled pleas for more. 

It always unfolded the same way and each time he was out the window before sunrise so John didn’t catch him leaving while he had his morning coffee. He always parked at the park just a few houses down- which was convincing because the house across it had too many cars to begin with, a big family residing in it. If they went to his apartment, things were far more interesting. Their only worry would be Madison using his key to get in during the night, something that would never happen unless he was in serious trouble. There, boundaries didn’t exist anymore and they had free reign to fuck and scream as they pleased throughout the night. 

When he was off the plane, Jefferson gathered his things and made his way to the pick-up area searching for James Madison. Though, he never saw his friend. The only sight that came to him was a mess of long hair and a tired, happy look in his direction. “Alexander!” He grinned as he walked forward to the smaller male. “What are you doing here? I thought Madison would be picking me up like always.” He took a step closer, leaning forward as he spoke. “Not that seeing you all ruffled upsets me, I just thought I’d have time to prepare in not jumping you in the middle of the airport.”

Alexander’s face flushed and all he could do in response in the sudden redness in the man’s face was grin. “Madison was busy and I had just submitted my work so, Washington sent me to pick you up. He told us not to fight too much in the car so we don’t wreck it…”

“I doubt fighting is what we’ll be doing in the car.” Alexander looked up at him in disbelief and Thomas had him turn around, leading the way to the car. As they approached the company vehicle, Hamilton slowed his steps as if to tell Jefferson he wanted to speak. 

“I know what you said, but is that really a good idea at an airport? I mean, it’s in the car garage so there isn’t a super high chance of being caught, but it’s also a company car-”

“You talk too much. I wonder if I can fuck you senseless enough to shut you up for once.” His words made Alexander's back straighten out and he closed his mouth. "Though, what a shame that would be considering I just love to hear you scream my name."

"The screaming will have to wait for when we're not in a public place." Hamilton hummed softly as he unlocked the door, making Jefferson grin with a sly look in his eyes and Alexander felt his heart jump in a mixture of excitement and panic. “Thomas. I’m being serious, it’ll be best if we wait-” The lips against his jaw made him pause as he spoke, breathing in softly.

“Care to repeat yourself for me, love? I didn’t quite here you over that moaning noise.” Alexander told him to shut up as he took the keys to unlock the door. “Get in the backseat, those are tinted windows so it’ll be harder for us to be seen.” Alexander nodded and did as he was told, sliding into the backseat with ease. 

"God, you're beautiful." Thomas moved forward as he breathed out the words, his lips connecting with Alexander's without bothering to close the door to the backseat. He hands sat on the man's hips as he moved over him and the smaller male shifted to get the door, turning his head so Thomas could get his neck and he had leverage.

Just as his fingers brushed the handle, Alexander was pushed back a bit and his companion shifted back to close it for them. Not too long after, the attention had returned to his skin and he finally allowed himself to sink into the bliss. "I missed this..." Hamilton closed his eyes, tilting his back and Jefferson chuckled.

"Did you miss this or did you miss me?" A smug look sat on the bigger man's face and Alexander rolled his eyes, leaning forward to kiss him for a short moment before breaking away. 

"Ask me again when the car starts." Jefferson grinned and moved forward, connecting their lips before moving back to have Alexander climb on his lap. They didn't waste to connect again and let their hands move like clockwork. 

Shirts were gone in a few moments and Thomas lost his belt in no time as Alexander let his hands move against the toned skin. Their kiss broke for them to catch their breath, but Thomas took the chance to attack Hamilton's neck with a series of nips and kissing, making sure to leave a trail of marks where his shirt would cover.

“We don’t have forever, Thomas. We should wait...” His voice held no authority to it as he spoke, taking a deep breath as he tried to compose himself between the kisses Jefferson placed along any exposed skin that he knew would get a reaction out of the smaller man. Eventually, his will to fight was lost and his arms slid around the taller man’s neck. “Don’t think this gets you out of coming over later. 

"After your little comment, I probably shouldn’t come over later.” Alexander blinked and a low growl rumbled in Thomas’s chest as he repeated Alexander’s words. “’I'm going to the gay bar across town and setting myself up for the night.’ Recall that?” Alexander’s eye widened and Thomas shifted so the smaller was on his back, pressing him into the seat with his own body as his hand on his hip. “I shouldn’t even be doing this. You don’t deserve me being so nice for talking shit like that- showing your ass.”

All he got in response was a low moan and Alexander closed his eyes as Jefferson bit down on the skin of his neck, not bothering to hide what they were doing anymore. “Maybe Washington asking where you got this from will be a lesson. Or maybe…” He trailed off and kissed along his jaw, nipping just below his jawline to leave smaller marks. “These will suffice… Make sure everyone knows not to touch you.”

“Thomas…” Alexander’s voice was more of a moan than anything that would be used to catch the other man’s attention, but he backed off anyway to let him speak. “I want you to fuck me.” The words caught the taller man by surprise, his eyes widened a bit and he almost laughed, but the seriousness in the man’s tone warned him against doing so. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

With that, Thomas moved forward without another word to connect their lips as he worked on getting the smaller man out of his trousers as fast as he could. His fingers moved clumsily against the belt, not bothering to unloop it at all as he got the button undone and he began to slip them off. He left Alexander to kick them away as he undid his own with more ease. Soon his lips were back on the other’s, who met him roughly in the in the middle of the empty space and he didn’t flatter at the fact, only returning the enthusiasm as he felt teeth against his bottom lip and he couldn’t help but grin.

This is what he had missed while he was away- more than his home, his room, his bed, or best friend. It was all unmatched by the enthusiasm he was meet with each time he came home to Alexander. Ever since the first time they had shook hands, the man always greeted him with such eagerness- good or bad. Not once did he have to go out of his way to get a hello from the man and not once did he have to ask for anything more of him.

He wondered for a moment, as he forced Alexander on his back against the seat, when did it become more than just a quick fuck for him?

His hands moved out of instinct at this point against the man’s skin, biting and bruising any skin he knew Hamilton wouldn’t throw a fit over. He paused for a moment to gather lube and condoms from his bag just to have Hamilton sit himself up, a disproving noise coming from Thomas as he did so. He stayed still for a moment before opening his mouth to state his case. 

“Let me do it, Thomas.” The taller of the two pause and looked at Alexander, waiting from him to continue. He chuckled a bit and took the lube from the man, shifting himself up until Thomas sat back and he was on his lap. “Just sit back and enjoy the show.” He sat back to lean on the seat in front of them as he lubed up his fingers and slipped one inside of himself with a small whine.

“Fuck-” Thomas was cut off by a small moan from Alexander as he moved his finger around and soon added a second, scissoring himself slowly. “Jesus Christ, Alexander. How often do you do this, huh? Do you sit yourself up on your bed like this and close your eyes, pretending you’re on my lap so you can ride your fingers until you cum calling my name- begging for more and more? You probably do, knowing what the slutty little sweetheart you are for me.” He let out a short laugh, running his hand on the man’s side. “God, I can make you come from a hundred miles away and I don’t even have to say a thing… Do you remember what I say with that big brain of yours? Do you lock it up and save it for later to fuck yourself senseless?”

Alexander gasped softly, moaning loudly as he pushed his third finger in. His hips moved without any purpose to preparing himself and his eyes slide closed as he moaned more freely than he had before. Thomas slipped a condom from the box and made quick work of getting it on, flipping Alexander on his back and removing his fingers from inside of him. The smaller man whined at the loss, but looked up at Jefferson with his breath coming out in short pants. “You good?”

Once Alexander nodded, Thomas was pushing himself in the other carefully, listening to the gasp and long, loud moan that the man below him let out and he felt himself grow dizzy from pure lust. “God, you’re perfect. Alexander, you’re just wonderful.” He kissed along the man’s chest as he let him adjust and as soon as he got the signal, he moved slowly to start.

Eventually Thomas found the right pace for Hamilton and himself, slamming into the man almost relentlessly. He kept his hand stationed on Alexander’s him with a grip hard enough to create a bruise and another hand on the backseat to keep himself up with leverage. Genuinely, he admired how Alexander took the treatment without complaints as his head hit the side of the car or how his hips were up at weird angle that probably did nothing good for his back. Yet, Alexander took it with ease- with pleasure.

The man’s moans were always loud and uncontrollable, but there was a certain breathy nature to them that made it obvious to Thomas it had been too long since the lest did something like this or Hamilton wasn’t taking proper care of himself. He didn’t think about it for too long as the familiar look of Alexander drawing close flashed across his face and he found himself thrusting just a bit faster and hard, hand wrapped around Alexander’s cock as he pumped him to the rhythm of his thrust.

Alexander always came rather quietly considering who he was, short gasps and normally Thomas’s name were all that left him and Jefferson had to admit that he was grateful. Especially considering the only thing that left him as Alexander tightened around him and sucked him dry was the man’s name as well.

They sat in silence as Thomas slipped out of Alexander and tied up the condom with a content sigh before working on cleaning the other up with some takeout napkins in the care. “Get dressed, lazy ass.” His words held no bite knowing, between his inadequate sleeping habits and physical activity, Alexander was more than a little tired. Thomas made quick work of getting his own clothes, waiting for Alexander to at least have his shirt and boxers on before leaving the car to throw away trash they had.

When he came back Alexander was curled up in the passenger seat, fully dressed know as he seemed to do completely unconscious. The sight of the sleeping man made a smile form on Thomas’s face as he leaned in and kissed his head. “I might be a full but I think I love you, Alexander Hamilton.” With that he climbed in the car and started it without another word, backing out of the parking spot. He’d have to ask Alexander some other time if he missed them fucking like rabbits or if he actually missed Thomas while he was away.


End file.
